diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Command Golem
damage as Physical per attack. Active: Command the Golem to the targeted location where it collapses into a pile of corpses. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Reanimation | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active / Passive | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Summon | skill_image = Diablo3NecroGolem.jpg }} Command Golem (formerly named Raise Golem) is a skill in Diablo III. Half-formed Golem is a non-combat pet version. In-game Passively summons a single Golem that will follow the Necromancer as a pet, seeking its own target to attack. Any destructible objects in its wake are instantly destroyed. When activated, the Golem will leap to the targeted location (bypassing most obstacles) and explode, leaving a pile of corpses. After 1 second, it will be resummoned right next to the Necromancer. If killed, it will likewise be reassembled at once. Runes: *'Flesh Golem': The amount of corpses generated upon Command increases to . *'Ice Golem': Damage type changes to Cold. Visually, Golem becomes a construct of ice-covered bone. Command no longer kills the Golem and no longer generates corpses, but instead the Golem casts an icy blast at the targeted location. The blast Freezes all enemies in a 30 yards radius for seconds and increases their chance to be critically hit by for seconds. *'Bone Golem': The Golem becomes a Bone construct. When Commanded, instead of dying and generating corpses, it will transform into a 15-yard radius tornado of bone, carrying all nearby enemies (and those in its path) to the targeted location, then dealing damage as Physical over seconds and stunning them for the duration. Forced movement counts as Knockback. While in tornado form, the Golem cannot attack. *'Decay Golem': Damage type changes to Poison, and the Golem no longer generates corpses and no longer explodes when Commanded, instead consuming all corpses at the targeted location and increasing its damage by per corpse for 10 seconds (new consumption will override the old one). Visually the Golem becomes a construct of decaying bone, glowing with eerie light while empowered. *'Blood Golem': The Golem becomes a Blood construct. When Commanded, the Golem no longer generates corpses, but instead sacrifices itself. After 1 second, it will heal the Necromancer for of maximum Life, and then reconstruct at the targeted location. As the Golem reconstructs, veiny tendrils damage nearby enemies (roughly 20 yards radius) for damage as Physical. Non-rune enhancements *'Moribund Gauntlets' (Legendary Gloves): Golem sheds a corpse every second. *'Golemskin Breeches' (Legendary Pants): Golem's cooldown is reduced by 20-25 seconds and the Necromancer takes 30% less damage while Golem is alive. *'Corpsewhisper Pauldrons' (Legendary Pauldrons): Corpse Lance damage is increased by 25-30% for 3 seconds for each corpse consumed by any skill (Decay Golem included), stacking up to 20 times. *'Tasker and Theo' (Legendary Gloves): Golem attacks 40-50% faster. *'Enforcer' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 15% (+0.3% per rank) and reduces damage taken by 90% (rank 25 bonus). *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Necromancer's minions have a chance to reduce the remaining cooldown of Army of the Dead by 1 second each time they deal damage. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): the Necromancer gains 1% damage reduction for 15 seconds each time their minions deal damage, stacking up to 50 times. *'Bones of Rathma Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active increases the damage of all minions and Army of the Dead by 1000%, up to 4000%. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): while at full Life, healing from Blood Golem is added to maximum Life for 45 seconds, up to 100% additional Life. *'Trag'Oul's Avatar Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): healing from Blood Golem is increased by 100%. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each corpse consumed by Decay Golem fires a Corpse Lance at a nearby enemy. *'Pestilence Master's Shroud Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each corpse consumed by Decay Golem grants an Empowered Bone Spear charge that increases the damage of the next by 3300%. Can store up to 100 charges, each cast consuming 1 charge. *'Jesseth Arms Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): while Skeletons are commanded to attack a target, Golem deals 400% increased damage. Passives *'Commander of the Risen Dead': reduces cooldown by 30%. *'Aberrant Animator': grants 200% of the Necromancer's . *'Stand Alone': grants 100% increased Armor. This bonus decreases by 10% (minimum 0) for each active minion. *'Fueled by Death': grants 3% increased movement speed for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times, for each corpse consumed by Decay Golem. *'Life from Death': each corpse consumed by Decay Golem has a 20% chance to create a Health Globe. *'Grisly Tribute': each attack made by the Golem heals the Necromancer for 10% of their Life per Hit. FleshGolem4.png|Flesh IcyGolem4.png|Ice BoneGolem4.png|Bone DecayGolem4.png|Decay DecayGolemAct.png BloodGolem4.png|Blood Development In the demo, the Blood Golem wasn't easily controlled (the pet often chased after enemies the Necromancer wasn't targeting); the level of control varied based on the Golem's rune, so different runes grant varying degrees of control. In the end, the Command ability was reworked to grant special effects instead of the simple targeting. Originally, Blood Golem was supposed to drain blood from attacked enemies, proportionally increasing damage and healing of its sacrifice as it delivered more and more blows.2017-04-07, Necromancer Influencer Summit 2017: New Information on Skills, Sets, and More. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2017-04-08 The original artwork by Aaron Gaines suggests that Bone Golem and its variants originally did not have its skull-shaped head, instead showing a maw of blue flame in its place. aaron-gaines-againes-golems-01.jpg|Early concept of Bone Golem aaron-gaines-againes-golems-02.jpg|Bone Golem headless model 2016-nov-5-012.jpg|Blood Golem earliest render References Category:Minions